Un Ange Percute le Sol
by Franny Moon
Summary: Les Weasleys sont dehors dans la tempête. Ils attendent quelque chose, Ils attendent quelqu'un. Slash, indices d'inceste, allusion à l'abus d'enfant, au viol et à la pédophilie.


Attention : Cette histoire contient du Slash, des indices d'inceste et des  
allusions à l'abus d'enfant, au viol et à la pédophilie.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note : Ce Fanfic est hautement inspiré de la chanson « Stay (Faraway So Close!) » de U2. Ce n'est pas un songfic, mais j'ai inséré dans le texte quelque unes de mes lignes préférées. Elles sont marquées par des : *~*~*  
et bien sûr, j'ai inscrit les traductions juste en bas des paroles.  
  
Laissez une review? Ça me fait sourire...  
  
*Un Ange Percute le Sol*  
  
Par Franny Moon  
  
*~*~*  
  
You say when he hits you, You don't mind  
  
Because when he hurts you, You feel alive  
  
Tu dis que lorsqu'il te frappe, Ça ne te dérange pas  
  
Parce que lorsqu'il te fait mal, Tu te sens vivant  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cette nuit-là, le temps était apocalyptique. Les vents voilant soufflaient librement nos cheveux roux et de gros nuages gris et noirs couvraient la  
ciel habituelle bleu et clair.  
  
Nous étions tous anxieux et je dois admettre que nous devions sembler  
étrange, dehors comme ça...  
  
Maman portant sa vieille robe de nuit fleurie. Ses sourcils étaient froncés  
et elle portait un expression d'angoisse.  
  
Percy, qui vivait toujours avec nous, avait pris le temps de revêtir une robe noire plutôt froissée. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et son  
visage était vide.  
  
Fred et George se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre pour cacher qu'il se tenait la main dans un étreinte qui leur laissait les jointures blanches.  
Ils étaient pâles et effrayés. Les amoureux s'accrochent toujours l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils rencontrent la misère. Peut-être pour rassurer son autre moitié que jamais il ne sera dans  
une telle situation.  
Ou peut-être simplement parce que la misère inspire l'amour.  
  
Ginny était paniquée. Les larmes ruisselaient silencieusement le long de  
son visage et elle geignait doucement de temps à autres.  
  
Et je... je devait être avoir l'air totalement perdu... Avec mes cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions et mon bas de pyjama  
rayé bleu et blancs couvert de patchworks. Mes chevilles- un effet secondaire des vêtements seconde-main- et mes pieds étaient exposés, mon  
torse aussi. Habituellement, lorsque je vais dehors dans ce genre de température sans chandail, ma mère se jette sur moi et me dit d'enfiler quelque chose, mais  
cette fois, je crois qu'elle avait la santé de quelqu'un d'autre à  
l'esprit...  
Le froid était mordant, mais je ne le sentait même pas. J'étais trop  
inquiet...  
  
Le tonnerre gronda et quelque part, pas trop loin, on entendit la foudre  
frapper un arbre.  
  
Maman frémit.  
Percy ferma ses yeux.  
Les jumeaux s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre.  
Ginny sursauta.  
Et je...  
  
Je sursautai, je croisai mes bras, creusant mes ongles dans mes avants-  
bras, je fermai mes yeux et je frémit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And if you look, You look through me  
  
And if you talk, It's not to me  
  
And when I touch you, You don't feel anything...  
  
Et si tu regardes, Tu vois à travers moi  
  
Et si tu parles, Ce n'est pas à moi  
  
E lorsque je te touche, Tu ne sens absolument rien...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ils... ils sont là..." murmura Ginny entre deux plaintes.  
  
Nous suivirent son regard et virent une anomalie venir vers nous. Les bruits s,en échappant nous persuadèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ce  
que nous attendions; Le MagicoBus  
  
Je fis un pas dans sa direction.  
  
Deux personnes importantes se trouvaient dans ce bus; mon père. Très cher père. Il courrait jusqu'au bout du monde et reviendrait en une nuit pour  
ses enfants. Et c'est presque- presque-ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.  
  
Parce que l'autre personne importante dans ce véhicule était la personne  
l'être le plus cher de l'un des membres de sa famille. La personne qui  
m'est la plus chère.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Je voulais y aller. Je voulais vraiment prendre le MagicoBus jusqu'au 4 Privet Drave pour aller chercher Harry en l'emmener loin de ces... ces...  
  
Mais nous... nous n'avions pas vraiment assez d'argent, pas si nous voulions qu'Harry aille un lit pour se reposer pendant le voyage. Et Dieu  
sait qu'i lavait besoin de repos. But we... we hadn't exactly enough money, not if we wanted Harry to have a  
bed to rest. And God knows that he needed to.  
  
Notre situation financière ne s'était pas exactement amélioré. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment nous pourrions garder Harry avec nous avec les doutes  
grandissants du Ministère face au département de mon père, mais nous le  
devions.  
  
Le bus s'arrêta juste devant nous et mon père en descendit. Il semblait  
plus fatigué que jamais, inquiet aussi.  
  
Il fit une pause et nous offrit un faible sourire, comme pour dire 'Hé... il n'est pas mort... réjouissez-vous...' mais il ne croyais pas lui-même  
que c'était assez pour se réjouir.  
  
Et ensuite suivit Harry...  
  
Il était... angélique.  
Angélique comme un ange tombé, blessé dans sa chute.  
Angélique comme un ange aux ailes brisées.  
Angélique comme l'innocent enfant profané qu'il était.  
  
*~*~*  
  
If I could stay, Then the night would give you up  
  
Stay, and the day would keep it stressed  
  
Si je pouvais rester, La nuit t'abandonnerait  
  
Rester, et le jour garderait ça tendu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Je me figeais alors que mon père marchait vers nous. Quand il me croisa, il  
me serra gentiment l'épaule avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille.  
  
"Je le savais, Molly. Je savais depuis le jour où ils ont refusé de lui  
dire au revoir avant sa quatrième année, que ce genre de chose arriverait...'' marmonna-t-il en approchant ma mère, des brillantes perle  
d'eau tombant de ses yeux.  
  
Je marchai vers Harry en étant certain que mon visage reflétait la  
tristesse présente dans le sien.  
  
Si vulnérable... enveloppé dans ses ailes brisées... sans défenses...  
  
Il était brisé.  
Brisé, blessé, apeuré et faible.  
  
Par leur faute...  
  
Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.  
  
"Je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas être là pour te protéger...'' murmurai-  
je dans ses cheveux.  
  
"J'ai mal, Ron. J'ai si mal... je ne suis même plus pur... ça aussi il me  
l'a volé...''  
  
Je sentit des larmes chaudes sur mon épaules et je pouvais sentir les  
miennes qui était froides.  
  
"Je veux que tu m'aimes, Ron... j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes...'' gémit-il.  
  
" Mais bien sure..."  
  
"Non, pas de cette manière-là...''  
  
"Je sais de quelle manière tu parles, Harry. Je t'aime...''  
  
"Merci..."  
  
"Shhhhh.."  
  
"J'ai si mal..."  
  
"Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je le promets. Ici tu es en sécurité. Tu seras  
toujours en sécurité dans mes bras.''  
  
"Je t'aime..."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi...''  
  
*~*~*  
  
There's bang, And a clatter  
  
As an Angel, hits the ground  
  
There's bang, And a clatter  
  
As an Angel, hits the ground  
  
Il y a un bang, et un bruit  
  
Alors qu'un Ange, percute le sol  
  
Il y a un bang, et un bruit  
  
Alors qu'un Ange, percute le sol  
*~*~*  
  
La suite est en ligne. Son titre est « Je suis le plus chanceux » 


End file.
